Grave Robber
Grave Robber is an Odyssey Event, and the forty forth in the series. It is scheduled to start on January 20, 2016 at 8:00 AM (PST) and end on January 24, 2016 at 7:59 PM (PST). __TOC__ Feature Changes * New Event UR (Tainted) Darkness-Seized Nalija is available before the start of the event in the Ascension Saga Card Pack. * 21-PWR UR Ticket now available as a Ranking Reward. * +1 in the PWR & Up UR Tickets up to rank 1000. Odyssey Skill Cards * Secret Operative Serbelia (UR) Test of Strength Card. Gives 2x the Items regardless of Skill level. Gives 3x the Items when evolved with maxed out Skill. * Darkness-Seized Nalija (UR) Boosts the number of Event Items acquired by up to 1.2x regardless of Skill Level. ** (Outset) Darkness-Seized Nalija (UR) 1.3x boost. ** (Infect) Darkness-Seized Nalija (UR) 1.4x boost. ** (Delving) Darkness-Seized Nalija (UR) 1.5x boost. ** (Drowsy) Darkness-Seized Nalija (UR) 1.6x boost. ** (Shocked) Darkness-Seized Nalija (UR) 1.7x boost. ** (Enclosed) Darkness-Seized Nalija (UR) 1.8x boost. ** (Escape) Darkness-Seized Nalija (UR) 1.9x boost. ** (Accepting) Darkness-Seized Nalija (UR) 2.0x boost. ** (Unified) Nalija, Dark Guardian (UR EX) 4.0x boost. Story "My, what a relaxed, charming place this is..." Elimval announced her evaluation soon after you had entered the city. It was situated in a small kingdom that occupied most of the valley in which it rested. The buildings and residences were surrounded by lush greenery, so much so that it appeared as unkempt overgrowth from a distance. However, closer inspection revealed it to be expertly tended, the combination of stone and plant presenting a sturdy, cozy atmosphere. Your elven companion was evidently overcome with admiration. "I imagine the rulers of this kingdom are simply wonderful as well." It had been some days prior when one who introduced himself as an emissary of the queen interrupted your sojourn in a nearby village and pleaded for your aid. He claimed the kingdom was facing a tremendous crisis, but he did not divulge any details. Instead, he explained that the queen wished to explain the situation personally. Though it brought you concern, it was a common enough occurrence that you thought little of it. The same could not be said for Elimval, who decided to conduct a preliminary investigation before you started off. "I asked a few people here about that kingdom, and according to them, it's under the peaceful rule of a young king and queen. I wonder what they're like..." While her imagination was captivated by the "young king and queen," you were more taken by how easily she obtained such information. And thus you had arrived in the ridge-cradled sovereignty. The enraptured Elimval had not noticed, but you immediately sensed an air of unrest. The streets were busy with the usual signs of thriving business, but there was a vague somberness about the scene. Their smiles seemed no more than skin-deep and they skittishly watched their surroundings. The reason for all this was obvious to you when you reached the plaza. Despite the throng of people that had gathered, it was eerily silent; words were exchanged in voices no higher than a whisper. "What could be going on here? And why is everyone so quiet?" Elimval looked over the crowd, and at that moment, the crack of a whip tore and a cry of pain shot through the air in rapid succession. A prisoner was receiving his punishment; the hardened tip mercilessly struck his back again and again. She lowered her eyes to the ground after seeing a couple of lashes, but you watched the display with an analytical eye. The torn, shabby condition of the convict's garb did not hide its former luxuriousness, leading you to assume he was high-ranking administrator. When you asked a nearby citizen for details, he confirmed your suspicion. "That's the minister of commerce right there. He criticized the queen, so he's getting his 40 lashes for that..." It seemed that not only did the queen hold true authority, but those who objected to her decisions were severely punished. As a result, the masses were terrified of earning her wrath with a mere slip of the tongue, so they kept their words to a bare minimum. When the punishment had ended, Elimval raised her head. "I suppose it's natural for the guilty to be punished, but that seems overtly severe, considering the crime." She spoke in a dreary tone as she watched the former minister be dragged away. You felt the same, yet did not want to reach a conclusion until you had learned the entire scope of the circumstances. Regardless, considering how strict the punishment for censure was, then anything that smacked of treason would demand something even worse. Before you could ask the others for more information, a line of royal guards in heavy armor appeared, their metal boots clanging against the ground. Their arrival sent the people scattering in panic, leaving you and Elimval to be surrounded alone. "I should hope what I said was not taken as disparagement!" Her worry was misplaced for they had merely come to guide you to the queen, but you had no time to savor your relief as they hurried you towards the castle. Their forceful demeanor made it feel as though you were being led into the dungeon. However, you did not discount the possibility the queen hoped to limit the extent of your contact with commoners. …… When you entered the royal audience room, you gasped aloud. "I bid you welcome, honored Hero. I am the queen of this land, Nephelle." The woman seated upon the throne of marble addressed you in a monotone voice. The upper half of her face was covered in what appeared to be a mask and her jade dress seemed to be partially formed from some sort of liquid. Strangest of all was the fetter that bound her right leg to the floor. "So does that mean you are the ruler?" You understood Elimval's confusion, for she was unlike any monarch you had seen before. And the shackle on her leg was not the only fetter; you soon noticed a number of strings from the mask that were braided into her hair and tied fast to the throne. Her unusual dress was a result of the moss that had grown on the chair and stained the fabric. It was clear that she was confined to this room as a prisoner in a cell. "Yes, that I am. Please give no mind to my condition; I assure you it is necessary." She replied to Elimval with the minimum required information in the same flat voice she used to greet you. Not even the slightest emotion could be felt. "As we speak, my kingdom is on the verge of disaster." She began in her indifferent tone, revealing that further along the valley floor was an ancient underground ruin known as the Forgotten Tomb. Some years ago, a demon had taken residence there and used it as a base while he attacked the populace of the city. He was able to capture the souls of the dead and increase his strength, meaning that each person he killed further reduced the chances of victory against him. "The demon's name is Urr-Rol. The late king led an army of soldiers to rid the land of the menace, but he did not return." "Does that mean...?" "Yes, he was killed by Urr-Rol, who now possesses his soul." She spoke as if referring to an insignificant being. Her absolute lack of grief was concerning, for even if she despised her husband, she would not use such cold language. Perhaps her heart had been hardened completely and utterly. "The king's death has plunged the country into panic, so I assumed rule in his stead to restore order. However, his spirit has visited me nightly hence." "Is it because he is unable to rest in the clutches of the demon?" "That is correct, yet some of my retainers do not agree. They claim the castle is haunted due to my ineptitude." Nephelle had suddenly taken control of an entire kingdom, so it was plausible that any decree she enacted, no matter how sensible, would be met with skepticism. It was only natural her detractors take advantage of the spirit's presence to further denigrate her. "I am simply governing according to the law. Though my orders are strict on occasion, I always prioritize the safety of my people above all." "What about the minister who was being whipped earlier?" "...He openly criticized my policies despite his position. It was a fair punishment." Still not a trace of emotion had arisen from her words, even the satisfaction from ousting a political opponent. Her attitude was undoubtedly abnormal. "As long as the king's ghost haunts the castle, controversy will similarly remain. If nothing is done, my kingdom will crumble from within. My hopes now rest with you. Please defeat Urr-Rol and free the king's soul." After you had left the castle, Elimval seemed rather disturbed. "She was completely different from what I had heard. I thought she truly loved the king, but she did not appear to mourn his death one iota. Even the reason behind her request seemed more to do with her own rule rather than her husband's soul." Her apathy surprised you as well, yet you did not believe her intentions were selfish. Whatever the case may have been, it was certain that freeing the king's soul would resolve the problems facing the country, and so you were determined to carry out her wishes. You would defeat the demon lurking within the Forgotten Tomb and recover the king's soul and the kingdom's order with it. Epilogue After descending through innumerable floors, you and Elimval finally arrived at the bottommost layer of the Forgotten Tomb. It was a round chamber with a high ceiling and what resembled an altar at the opposite end, giving it the appearance of a ceremonial hall. However, where there should be reverent silence was instead a strange sound echoing from the walls. Elimval was also aware of its incongruence. Whatever could that be? You thought it was a beast's growl at first, but then realized it was more of an agonized moan. Tracing it to the center of the room, you saw a squatting figure in the dim torchlight, undoubtedly the source of the noise. Then, realizing your presence, the creature slowly stood and turned towards you, opening its broad wings wide, extending its four spindly arms, and staring with dull red eyes. Whoooo dares trespass into the lair of I, the great Urr-Rol?! So you're the one who took the king's soul, aren't you? We have come to request you to return it at once! Hoooooo! No can do! Souls like his are the source of my power, so you want it that badly, you'll have to force it out of me! Urr-Rol spread his wings imposingly. I'm a perceptive sage! I know what you'll do before you know yourself! Staring at the swaying demon, you unsheathed your blade. Upon doing so, Urr-Rol suddenly stood still and declared: ...No, I'm a seasoned warrior! You'll be helpless against my vast array of techniques! But no sooner had the words escaped his mouth than his upper-right arm began to swing around. No, I'm a powerful wizard! I'll obliterate you with powerful spells! And then his lower-left hand started to shake. Wait, my sorcery is much better against sword-users! Get serious! Swords should be fought with swords! This is my fight! His head bounced from left to right as he argued with himself over how to attack you, alternating between a variety of mental and physical approaches. You and Elimval could only gawk at his madcap performance. Why is he carrying on like this? Perhaps there is someone -- or a more sizable crowd --- in his head? Elimval's perception appeared accurate. Judging from what you knew about Urr-Rol, it was plausible that the souls he possessed were not entirely in his control. That was the best explanation for his multiple personalities. Hooooo! Shut up, all of you! I'm in charge here, so do as I say! With that, his irrational movements came to a halt. It seemed he had reasserted himself over the clamor, though his ragged breaths spoke of his exhaustion in doing so. He returned his gaze to you, intermittently shaking his head to clear his mind. You must surely be quite distressed. Why don't you release the souls and be rid of that burden? Hooooo! Over my dead body! He cast aside Elimval's concern and focused his attention upon you. Hoooo... With your soul, I'd be able to keep the rest in line. The soul from that sap of a king couldn't do squat! Some big-shot ruler he turned out to be! He claimed to fight me to protect his land, but all he ever thinks about is his wife! That's the only reason why I can't pin down his spirit and keep him from visiting her! Hooooo, what a sorry excuse for a man! But the best part is that she went and wore that emotion-sealing mask because she was scared witless by him, even though she knows it'll mess her up if she wears it for too long! He clearly didn't marry her for her brains! Wait a moment, please. Did you say the mask is the reason why the queen seemed to be detached? You thought back to your meeting with Queen Nephelle. Perhaps the way she was chained to the throne was part of the process, but the mask was clearly at the crux. She's about to lose everything, all because of something that can't even hurt a fly! She's the biggest coward I've ever seen, hooooo! As the demon hooted condescendingly, Elimval interjected. What about YOU?! You've collected so many souls that your mind is tearing apart at the seams, but you're so afraid of losing your strength that you stubbornly hold onto them regardless! I would say the coward in this situation is standing before me! It was unusual for her to reprimand someone so forcefully, but Urr-Rol had clearly provoked her anger. And you felt the same; there was little more appalling than someone who belittled others while ignoring their own weaknesses. As expected, he peevishly stamped his feet, returning her indignation in kind. Hooooooo! You got a lot of guts to talk back to me, and in a minute they'll be covering the floor! He swooped directly at her, but that proved to be a foolish mistake for you swiftly blocked his advance by parrying the impact. You then swung your blade across his torso, sending a thick, black fluid splattering to the ground. Hooooooeeeeee! How... could a puny human harm the great Urr-Rol?! The winged fiend screeched and swung all four of his limbs at you. The speed and power of his attack were intense, but no different from the brute-strength blows you had seen countless times before, allowing you to expertly fend off his strikes. When you noticed a gap in his assault, you countered by plunging your sword deep into his chest, and he unleashed another horrific scream. Dislodging the weapon from his body, what seemed to be particles of light then flowed from the wound -- the souls Urr-Rol had been keeping. Hooooo! No, wait! Come back! Come baaaaaack! He howled with despair and frantically tried to stuff the souls back into himself, but you inflicted such damage that he was left with no strength to grasp them for long. As they slipped through his fingers and vanished into the air, his body dwindled until he was roughly half of his former size. You then stood over his slumped frame and prepared to lower the finishing blow, but at that moment, the ground began to shake violently. Wh-what is this tremor? Cracks were forming along the floor and the walls crumbled before your eyes. It seemed to be some sort of reaction to the massive amount of spiritual power that had been released by the demon. Realizing you could no longer tarry in the crypt, you abandoned your dispirited foe and escaped with Elimval. ...... Returning to Queen Nephelle, you announced that you had defeated Urr-Rol and freed the trapped souls, including that of the late king. ...Your deeds are commendable. Allow me to express my gratitude on behalf of the entire kingdom. As expected, not a hint of relief or appreciation was present in her words. Though you now understood it was the effect of the mask, her emotionless praise gave you no sense of fulfillment. Your Majesty, may I presume you will be able to remove the mask? Elimval hesitantly posed a question, but the reply was most unexpected. There is no need for me to do so. Is that so...? Do you intend to continue ruling with your emotions sealed? Governing a nation needs nothing so prone to whimsy. In fact, I believe I would be unable to determine the proper course of action should I remove it. As the reigning queen, any faults I commit are unpardonable. You objected to Nephelle's claim. Whether or not she deemed something "right" did not guarantee the public would accept it, and she did not yet seem to recognize that fact. Moreover, in sealing away her emotions she became unable to understand those of others. However, you realized that there was little you could do to force the queen's hand, and so turned to leave. At that moment, Elimval raised her voice once again. Why would you go to such lengths? I am the queen; 'tis my obligation to rule in the place of the king. So that means you are protecting the kingdom out of obligation alone? ...Precisely. Nephelle answered her questions coldly, but Elimval spoke after a brief pause in a bold yet gentle voice. But that can't be. The country you are protecting is the country your king, your husband, once cherished. The desire to defend comes not from obligation, but from love. Am I wrong? I am... queen... When the king... is gone... my sovereign duty... Elimval's reasoning had shaken the queen, evident in her halting speech. Your crisis has been resolved. With the demon defeated, the king's soul has been freed. You can finally remove the mask and grieve his passing... ...... The mask shattered and tears ran down Queen Nephelle's cheeks. Quiet weeping escalated into loud wails. Lamentations brought release. Halted time moved once more. ...... When you left the castle, you asked Elimval how she knew why the queen had worn the mask. Slightly embarrassed, she replied: I simply imagined myself in her position by considering what I would do if I lost the one most precious to me. I'm certain I would be a sobbing wreck, unable to do anything in my sadness. However, if they were to leave behind something that needed protection, and a magic item that made my sorrow disappear were offered to me, I'd use it without hesitation. That's because I believe my emotions shouldn't prevent me from doing what is necessary, and I would give up anything to reduce their effect should that happen. As you did not believe her personality was similar to Nephelle's, you were surprised how Elimval arrived at such a conclusion so quickly. When you mentioned that, a mischievous smile appeared on her face. I'm certain when you fall in love, you'll understand. Chapters/Quests *Energy *Encountered every 25th Tomb after reaching Tomb 100. Rewards Final Ranking= |-|Lucky Ranking= |-|Guild Ranking= |-|Defeated Boss= |-|Victory Count= |-|Event Items= Category:Odyssey Events Category:Grave Robber